


Divergent Collection

by insecurelove



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insecurelove/pseuds/insecurelove





	Divergent Collection

One: Peter Hayes

Sharing a room with the person you want most is like sharing a room with an open fire. 

Kissing, some making out, small touching, jerking off


End file.
